Jeevan Yeh Tera Hua
by abhirikafan
Summary: A fluffy AbhiRika Romance OS. I am imagining this story after Jungle ka Darinda episode. please read and review friends.


_**This story is set after Jungle ka Darinda Episode. This story is an AbhiRika One Shot in my imagination. Palak, this is for you dear as per your AbhiRika OS request. This is my earnest request to all the readers, whatever you like or dislike in this story feel free to review. All your comments are very precious to me.**_

As we all have seen, the case is complete. They are all going to home now. Its raining heavily outside.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum thik to ho na?

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet. Abhi main bilkul thik hun. Tum fikr mat karo, main ghar ja sakti hun.

Although Tarika was talking to Abhijeet, she was not looking at him even for once. She felt guilty as she had beaten Abhijeet. It was not her fault, it was the drug's impact. Still how could she forget the fact that she hurt **her Abhi!** Abhijeet was able to feel her guilt. But there was an awkwardness between them. Abhijeet desperately wanted to remove that odd space between them. But he did not know how.

Tarika left the bureau without any further conversation. Abhijeet left after her. He took his car. It was raining heavily. Chilly wind complimented the weather! In mid way he felt an urge to see his love. He drove towards Tarika's house. He almost reached there but suddenly due to rain water or something his car's engine stopped. He came out of the car to fix it. But it was impossible to see anything in that water. So he kept the idea of repairing the problem then, aside. and quietly started to walk to her house. Now he had nothing to worry about the rain, because he did not have a single inch in his body which is not dripping with the icy cold rain water. He came to her house. After a moment's hesitation he knocked the door.

Tarika opened the door and inhaled deeply seeing Abhijeet like that.

Tarika: Abhijeet! My GOD! you are wet like anything! andar aao jaldi!

She forgot everything and took his hand to pull him inside the house.

Abhijeet felt a bit embarrassed.

Abhijeet: Nahi, rehne do Tarika. Tumhara ghar bhi bheeg jayega. Mujhe bas dekhna tha ki tum thik ho... par raste mein gari kharab ho gaye. isi liye paydal ana para! Don't worry. Tum thik ho dekh liya. Ab main jaa sakta hun!

Tarika: (a bit louder) Pagal mat bano Abhijeet! Tum aise kaise jaa sakte ho! haal dekha hai apna! Ab aur ek bhi baat nahi. Andar aa jao

Abhijeet followed her shyly. He stood in the hall completely drowned. Tarika went upstairs and came back within seconds with a towel in her hand.

Tarika: Yeh lo, aur jseedha washroom ao. Itna bheeg gaye ho tum mujhe darr lag raha hai, kahi tum bimar na pdh jao.

Tarika's POV: _Yeh Abhijeet bhi na! Aise bhi koi apne aap ko bhula ke sirf yeh dekhne ke liye aa sakte hai bhala ke main thik hun ya nahi! Aaj weather bhi itni kharab hai, hey bhagwan, use waise bhi kitne chot aye the, upar se ..._

Abhijeet's POV: _washroom to bhej diya! par ab kya! main yaha se bahar kaise jaunga! dress ka to haal hai... _

Suddenly Abhijeet noticed something in the hanger of the bathroom. There was a new T-Shirt and a jeans! He could not believed his own eyes! How did Tarika had his dress! He was surprised. He came out of the washroom wearing that dress. Tarika looked at him and then smiled beautifully.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tumhare paas yeh dress -

Tarika: (lowered her head) woh - woh -

Abhijeet came closer to her

Tarika: Woh actually main tumhare liye kharida tha

Abhijeet: Par mujhe bataya nahi! kab denewali thi tum?

Tarika: pata nahi... socha tha de dungi, phir laga koi occasion bhi nahi hai. Yun hi gift dungi, agar tumhe bura lage to! isi liye de nahi payi... (happy tone) dekho, aaj kaam aa gaya!

They were standing too close to each other. at that moment Tarika got a closer look to Abhijeet's face. She lightly touched a bruise under his left eye with her finger. Abhijeet closed his eyes. Tarika had pain in her eyes. She knew she gave that to him!

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum mere saath aao

She took him to her room. then made him sit on the couch and took out the first aid box.

Abhijeet: Tarika, kya kar rahi ho! yeh mamuli si chot hai

She looked at him with teary eyes. Those eyes were enough to show her pain. Abhijeet wanted to soothe her.

Tarika kneeled down in front of him and started to wash his wound with antiseptic cotton. Abhijeet instantly closed his eyes in pain. But then all his pain vanished when he felt soothing cold air blowing on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Tarika was blowing air on his wound.

Tarika: (concern) bahut dard ho raha hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: bilkul nahi (dreamy tone)

Abhijeet was staring at her. Her concern and love for him mesmerized him. He felt an indescribable soothe in her presence.

Abhijeet: (unintentionally in a very low tone) thank you Tarika

Tarika: (surprised) Thanks kis liye? (sad tone) tumhe itne sare chot pauchane ke liye? (touching his wound) (teary) mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ke maine tumhe yeh chot...(voice choked)

Abhijeet opened his arms now to take her within. Tarika went into his arms without any word and started to cry. Abhijeet was patting her head in the hug.

Abhijeet: (comforting her) Shhh... shhhh... Tarika mujhe kuch nahi hua hai - aur tum hosh mein nahi thi! tumhari koi galti nahi

Tarika: (cutting him) Yeh kuch nahi? dekho kitne saare chote hai! Kitna dard hua hoga tumhe Abhijeet (could not complete)

She again hugged him tightly. Abhijeet hugged her too. Then he kissed her head softly

Tarika: (sobbing) I am sorry, I am so sorry Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Tarika, you don;t have to say sorry to me! never...

He cupped her face and lightly kissed her forehead. Tear was still flowing from her eyes but now she calmed a bit. She then smiled. She felt comfort in his arms. She looked into his eyes and then

Tarika: (very deep but low tone) **I LOVE YOU Abhijeet**

Abhijeet was shocked. She never confessed this before! But now she was telling this in such an obvious manner - that surprised him! He could not believe his own ears. It took him a few minutes to realise what she actually said! Then he sealed her lips with his before she could say anything else. At first that was unexpected to her so she could not be able to respond back! but as soon as she got her senses and felt that actually **Her Abhi **was kissing her she heard her own heartbeat! she mildly started to open her mouth in order to give him the access inside. His tongue touched hers while she slowly started to suck his lower lip. Abhijeet's grip on her back became tighter. Tarika pulled his head even more closer.

They both could feel the urge inside them which they could not ignore. They broke off the kiss.

Abhijeet: (in a very low tone) Tarika ab hume jana chahiye nahi to shayad mujhse koi galati ho jayega...

Tarika: (pulled him closer) kaisa ghalati Abhijeet? kya tum mujhse pyar nahi karte?

Abhijeet replied with his eyes!

Tarika: To phir? kya tum kisi aur ko tumhari biwi soch sakte ho?

Abhijeet: kabhi nahi

Tarika: to phir aaj apne aap ko mat roko Abhi! I need you Abhi, please...

The plead in her eyes showed the honesty. Abhijeet came to her. She surrendered herself to him and he took her respecting her delicacy. They started a new journey together that night. Their souls met through their bodies.

They started the next morning in each other's arms. Their smile showed their completeness.


End file.
